falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Navarro
Navarro bezieht sich auf den Bereich, wo sich eine Raffinerie der Ölbohrinsel Poseidon sowie eine Militär-Basis der Enklave befinden, nordwestlich von San Francisco, entlang der Far Western Küstenlinie. Hintergrund Before the War, Navarro served as a Poseidon Oil refinery for the Oil Rig, where the Enclave headquarters is located. Adjacent to the oil installations, a government-funded military base was constructed, together with a satellite up-link station, as well as maintenance and repair facilities. Decades after the Großer Krieg, the base was commandeered by the Enclave, who converted it into their primary mainland outpost, establishing a refueling station for their Vertibirds. Due to the relatively short range of the Vertibird, as well as frequent malfunctions, especially in post-War conditions, Vertibird schematics were almost always present on site for necessary repairs and maintenance, but were prone to misplacement. Four were initially ordered, yet by 2241, three had already gone missing. Some time in Navarro Dr. Henry and Dr. Schreber worked together, but they had different theories about the mutation in the Wasteland population. Henry was arguing with Schreber about the mutation problem once again when Schreber, in a fit of anger, told Henry he was going to recommend that Henry be transferred to another Enclave facility where he would be put to work on cybernetic maintenance. Henry took the threat very seriously, and within hours stole a cybernetic dog and slipped away from the Navarro facility. The Enclave, while not pleased with his attitude and the directions of his research, were not happy with his escape, as they needed all of their available scientists, as a result, several soldiers from Navarro were punished for negligence. In 2241 Navarro is relatively new and not fully staffed as of yet.Matthew dialogue, line 196 When the Enclave was preparing to use the FEV, many replacements were coming to Navarro from other smaller instalations.Chris dialogue, line 205 Chris is supposed to clear many of the new soldiers. Chris dialogue, line 203 At this time the Chosen One visited the base pretending to be a new recruit, who was sent here to assist in the staffing issue. Drill sergeant once caught him without his uniform.Cannibal Johnson dialogue The Chosen One killed Schreber, freed Xarn and repaired motivator K-9 and took him to Shady Sands.Fallout Bible 6 He also stole the Tanker FOB from the Base Commander's locker,Fallout Bible 0 and used it to pilot the tanker and destroy the Oil Rig. Sometime after the destruction of the Oil Rig, Autumn Senior led the majority of Enclave forces east.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Some years after that, as part of the NCR-Enclave War, Navarro was assaulted by NCR forces in order to remove remnants of the Enclave from NCR territory. The NCR won the battle and the Enclave forces scatteredEnclave remnants dialogues. Navarro was sacked, and the advanced technology left behind by the Enclave was recovered by the NCR, but it was too advanced in origin and makeup for them to understand. However, they noticed that the symbols found upon the technology (American flag, silo stencils, etc.) were identical to those that had been recovered at the Divide so a tie between the two was suspected. The NCR hired a Courier to take the item from Navarro to the Divide.| Chris Avellone talks about the package from Lonesome Road Its loss was evidently unknown to the Enclave contingency on the East Coast, as ED-E's creator Whitley makes reference to "Navarro scientists" in his audio-logs, under the assumption that they will continue his development of the duraframe model eyebots. One of the Fallout: New Vegas endings for ED-E in which its memory is not wiped will show it traveling to Navarro and vanish; ultimately leaving both its fate, and the current state of Navarro unknown. If you rescue ED-E's clone in the Divide and choose to launch Ulysses' payload, it will continue its quest and eventually reach Navarro, however, it is never stated what the clone found or saw at Navarro. Lage Navarro kann fünfzehn Felder südlich von Arroyo gefunden werden. Aufbau Navarro ist aufgeteilt in drei Distrikte. left|thumb|220px The station acts as a checkpoint for the Enclave's military base, Navarro - the sentry's role is to turn away any undesirables and receive replacement recruits from other mainland bases. He is supposed to clear them and direct through the minefield in the forest next to the station. left|thumb|220px Der Außenbereich beherbergt den Vertibird-Landeplatz, sowie einen Vertibird-Hangar, Wartungswerkstatt, Flugverkehrskontrollstation, barracks and the drill sergeant's quarters, with adjacent kennels. left|thumb|220px The underground areas of the base contain the base's armory, mainframe, commander's office and the soundproofed science lab, operated by Dr. Schreber, participating in the deathclaw intelligence enhancement project. Bewohner Verbundene Quests Infos * According to one of the soldiers, personnel can be granted leave to San Francisco.Ccguard.msg * President Richardson calls Navarro "an isolated base" and explains that Navarro is a refueling station for Vertibirds that are used to gather chemicals from the Salvatores and gather FEV from the Mariposa Military Base. Both were very important for the production of the Curling Virus. * Dr. Charles Curling calls Navarro an outpost. He says that going to the mainland poses a contamination risk, but given the importance of his work, it would have been worth the risk. * The background music is City of the Dead, which was originally used for Necropolis in Fallout. It is also used in Vault 15. Vorkommen Navarro kommt nur in Fallout 2 und wird erwähnt in Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas, Lonesome Road und Fallout Bible. Fallout 3 mention - the Brandice Family, who lived across the street from Bryan Wilks and his pa in Grayditch, moved to Grayditch from Navarro. Hinter den Kulissen * A working name for "Navarro" was "Colusa". According to one of the lead designers, Matt Norton: : "I remember that once we put all of the locations on the world map that we moved some of them around a bit to create a more even spacing of adventure locations. I don't remember if we moved the Enclave's mainland base for this reason, but it's possible." :The real-world Colusa is much farther east and a little south of Navarro. * The real Navarro is located in California, south-east of the towns of Fort Bragg, Little River (which has an airfield near the coast), and Albion Ridge. In the Valley of Anderson, west of Booneville. Galerie Navarro air traffic control.png|Air traffic control building Navarro comm center.png|Communication center Navarro hangar.png|Hangar Navarro diner and dormitory.png|Kitchen, lunchroom and dormitory Navarro maintenance.png|Maintenance building, where the Chosen One can get the vertibird plans Einzelnachweise en:Navarro es:Navarro fr:Navarro pt:Navarro pl:Navarro ru:Наварро uk:Наварро zh:那瓦罗 Kategorie:Navarro